1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for delivering a button body with a hub and a flange fed from a chute to a button feeder of a button applicator for caulking a tack member to a button body through a fabric piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to an apparatus for delivering button body of this kind disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,661, a receiving member receives a button body fed from a chute, and a pusher pushes the button body to a pocket below a ram through a button feeder. The receiving member is urged to the chute by a spring. Accordingly, when the button body is delivered to the button feeder, the receiving member is forced to open against the spring by the button body itself.
In order to deliver the button body from the receiving member to the button feeder, the receiving member is forced to open against the spring. In this case, the button body is rubbed by the receiving member to be damaged and can not be delivered smoothly.